littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Kuronuma
is a 25th Iron Chef Sagitta generation student, resident of Amanogawa Nutrition Institute, and one of the six main male characters in Delicious Love Gourmet Iron Chef Sagitta. Culinary Info *Theme Color: *Generation: 25th *Cooking Style: Japanese cuisine *Occupation: High school student, Chef *Affiliation: Amanogawa Nutrition Institute *Brigade de Cuisine: Sushi Chef *Ranking: **** *Sous-chef: SagittariuS chefs, Miharu Aikawa *Original dishes: Kuronuma-style Nigiri-sushi Appearance Luke is a 18-year-old attractive boy who has silky, long black hair, black eyes and is a tallest member of SagittariuS chefs. He wears a standard Amanogawa school uniform in most of series. His chef's uniform is a blue chef's uniform for male with a long sleeves and black scarf as his color motif. His casual wear is traditional clothes and wears his black Hachimaki. Personality Cooking Style *'Hospitality' - Out of Miharu Aikawa, the SagittariuS team's cooking is founded in hospitality, which may originate from their background helping in Yuichi's restaurant. Hospitality refers to the relationship between a guest and a host, wherein the host receives the guest with goodwill, including the reception and entertainment of guests, visitors, or strangers. Louis, chevalier de Jaucourt describes hospitality in the Encyclopédie as the virtue of a great soul that cares for the whole universe through the ties of humanity. Skills *'Japanese Cooking' - Like Miharu, Luke learned a Japanese cooking techniques from his mother. Kaiseki cooking is regarded as Japan's most exquisite culinary refinement. Consisting mainly of vegetables and fish with a seasoning base of seaweed and mushrooms, the dishes are characterized by their refined savor. *'Rolling Sushi' - Luke has an excellent skill of making sushi he learned by his master when he works at sushi stall. With the popularity of sushi, you can now find bamboo rolling mats quite easily at Japanese markets for reasonable prices. Makisu (sushi rolling mat) are made of bamboo slats that are lined up horizontally and tied with heavy cotton string. Once, when we were on vacation in northern Michigan, we wanted to make maki-sushi, but couldn’t find a mat. We made one ourselves by cutting the sharp ends off bamboo skewers and tying them together with string! Maki-sushi is virtually impossible to make without a mat. *'Tea ceremony' - Outside of cooking, Luke learned how to preparing tea ceremony and flower arrangement. also called the Way of Tea, is a Japanese cultural activity involving the ceremonial preparation and presentation of , powdered green tea. Dishes Clubs *'Tea Ceremony Club' - Outside of cooking, Luke is an excellent host in tea ceremony, preparing matcha green tea and wagashi for New Year. Sagitta Battle Records Trivia *Luke's star sign is Leo. *Luke's birth flower is Poppy. *According to Antares 10th Anniversary databook (Sagitta edition): **Luke's favorite hobbies are tea ceremony and flower arrangement. **Luke wishes to open own sushi bar and marrying to ideal woman who is hostess. **Luke's favorite foods are sushi and anmitsu. His least favorite food is natto. *August 15, Luke's birthday, was Bon Festival in Japan. Category:Characters Category:Iron Chef Sagitta characters Category:Male characters